


nightmares

by Rethira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreamed of ice. Ice so cold it burned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lynx212 for the prompt 'FF7, Sephiroth, dreams.'

When Sephiroth lived in the labs, he had dreams. He dreamed of a beautiful blue-green jewel, stuck in a sea of black, and he wanted the jewel so badly. He tried to rip it from the sky, but the jewel started to glow, brighter and brighter and brighter, until it hurt his eyes and he woke up in a cold sweat.

He dreamed of people, glowing people; they glowed green when he’s not looking at them. When he looked, they were just as dull as everything else around him – except for their eyes. Their eyes glowed bright all the time, as bright as the fluorescent lights in the lab, as bright as the mako Dr Hojo took him to every week. In the dream, he tried to pull out the glowing peoples’ glowing eyes, and they screamed louder and louder and louder, until he fell to his knees and begged them to stop.

He dreamed of a voice. He couldn’t hear it. It just was. And it was old and ancient and its words were so loud and quiet and heavy that he shook his head and tried to get away. But then the glowing green came, and it curled around his arms and neck, and it pushed inside his mouth and it was like when Dr Hojo took his blood out and it went through these tubes, except instead of his blood leaving, the glowing green stuff was going in. He thrashed and wriggled and yelled, but it didn’t help. And then he started to burn.

He dreamed of ice. Ice so cold it burned him. He dreamed of running and starbursts of pain when he tripped and fell, and he dreamed of terror and fear and something chasing him. It wouldn’t stop chasing him. He ran and ran and ran, and then there was the glowing green in front of him again and he tripped, head over heels and fell. And he saw the glowing people with the glowing eyes and even as he fell, they did something. The ice came, and he screamed because this ice glowed just as green as the people and their eyes, and it burnt him from the inside and the outside until he was just a raw, open wound and couldn’t scream anymore.

He dreamed of darkness and pain and ice and fire. He dreamed of the green glow. And then he dreamed of _light_.

When Dr Hojo takes him outside for the first time, Sephiroth screams, because it’s too like his dream. Dr Hojo shakes Sephiroth off, and shoves him in the helicopter. He says Sephiroth is to call him Professor from now on, and Sephiroth huddles on the helicopter’s floor for the entire journey.

When he goes to sleep in the new lab, he doesn’t dream at all.


End file.
